


Yesterday's moments I remember

by valesweetdreams



Series: Genderbent Week 2019 (Maylor) [5]
Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Maylor - Freeform, Misunderstandings, Queen Genderbent Week 2019, fem!maylor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2021-01-03 09:34:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21177233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/valesweetdreams/pseuds/valesweetdreams
Summary: Brianna wants to trust her girlfriend, but she can't trust her eyes.





	Yesterday's moments I remember

**Author's Note:**

> I'm late with yesterday prompt, but I'll post it on Sunday.

Brianna knew it would happen. 

It was too good to be true. She had the most perfect girlfriend, the angel Regina. She is everything any woman and man wished. She has blue eyes that look like the sky. She has long blond hair that seem like a halo. She is so talented, she can play any instruments she wants. She can sing, oh, she can, and it is the best sound of the word… and she can sing while playing the drums… it drives Brianna crazy.

And she is very smart, she is a biologist, she can talk about cars and football and anything you might imagine. She is too much for Brianna. And she knew it since the beginning. Since the day she auditioned for her band she fell in love with the drummer, and that she was out of her league.

Brianna was honestly surprised when Regina asked her to go out with her on a date. It was after one of hers depressed episodes… they were very rare to happen, but she had a fight with her parents and didn’t know what to do. After that Regina started showing her all her love or that was what the guitarist thought…

They started dating and it was perfect. Brianna was never happier in her life, she and Regina were made for each other. Ok, they fight a lot, but it is just their - Reg - nature, but after a short minute they made up. 

Until one day.

After a good show, the four of them decided to go to the pub where they always hanged out when they lived together. It was like remembering the old times that were already far behind them, when they were four broken girls still studying and trying to make a career in the music industry. Brianna prefers the present.

Because at the bar, where Regina stopped to grab them the beers, she was talking to a man. It is ok, it is fine, especially now that they are famous and many men want to ask for an autograph. Brianna is not the jealous type, she trusts her girlfriend and that’s why she turned her mind to the conversation between Melina and Johanna at the table.

But Regina was taking longer than necessary to take the beers. Brianna decided to go check on her. Wrong move.

She was closer to the man, and as Brianna was approaching them, she recognised him. It is an old boyfriend of Regina’s. She stood there watching for some minutes, until it became unbearable. The man was closing the distance between them, and put a hand on Regina’s neck.

Regina never made a move to stop the kiss, and when their lips were almost touching, the sweet and always calm Brianna saw red. When she realized she was picking the man by the shirt and throwing him to the floor. She straddled the man’s chest and punched him like he was nothing. She could hear Regina crying and asking her to stop. She felt some hands in her and knew it was her friends. Some people were threatening to call the police. Her mind went black and when she saw she was outside with Melina looking at her hand, the same hand that is supposed to play the guitar in two days.

“What were you thinking?” They are now in Mel’s house, while the singer was cleaning the blood in her hands, she was trying to make Brianna talk. But the guitarist couldn’t even feel the pain, she wasn’t feeling anything.

Not until they were on the couch, Melina staring at her with a cup of tea, that Brianna said something for the first time.

“She was going to cheat on me.”

Many things crossed Mel’s mind, none of them were Regina cheating, she couldn’t do it. Johanna had taken her to her and Bri’s apartment, because the blond couldn’t stop crying. The singer was hoping to drop Brianna in her house too, to spend the night with her girlfriend, but apparently…

“If I didn’t stop she was going to kiss him.”

“You need to talk to her”

“I don’t want to talk to her, I want to be alone.” Her voice was emotionless and Melina was afraid of leaving her alone.

“Let’s go to bed, tomorrow we’ll talk.”

Brianna woke up the next day with a headache and a soft sound of a guitar. At first she was lost, Regina never woke up before her… but then… it is not her bed and Regina… She remembered everything that happened…

She didn’t want to face Melina, but she had too, after all it is her house… she can’t wait to get the hell out of there and find her own way… she can’t go home, because she can’t face…

When she opens the door she sees the face of her girlfriend. 

She was playing something that Brianna couldn’t recognise… when the blond realized Bri was there, she started singing. It was a new song, melancholic, almost like the songs Brianna herself writes. It says about love and trust.

Regina knew what Brianna was thinking and she felt guilty, she never meant to kiss him, she was going to say to him to fuck off when Brianna pushed him.

“I love you. And I will love you forever. And I will love only you. I have to believe in me, I never meant for it to happen.”

As last night, Brianna wasn’t feeling anything, but a thing called love was trying to show up.

“But why were you…?”

“We remained friends, and we started talking about our lives, when I said I’m with you he tried to kiss me… I was going to punch him myself, but you beat me… I’m so sorry.”

“I’m sorry too, I’m sorry for not trusting in you… you… don’t deserve me.”

Regina was taken aback with it…

“What? No, no, no, no, no Bri, you are perfect for me, you are everything I need, everything I want, don’t let go, stay with me please.”

Brianna hold her girlfriends hand and guided her to the room. She just needs to sleep hugging her… She’s sure Melina will understand.


End file.
